Shots Fired
by PikachuRedSilver
Summary: BASED ON NEYTIRIX'S SPEEDPAINTS / Nick is kidnapped and taken to a lab. What happens when he is modified and found? / RATED T FOR GORE


**Gah, I'm alive! I've been so dead omfg! I'm sorry!**

 **But heh, I'm here.**

 **So I'm not sure if ya'll have ever seen Neytirix's Zootopia fan-art speedpaints (which are awesome, go check them out and support Ney!) but they protray a story to many fans. So i've decided to write a chapter for each speedpaint. I will start with:**

 **"What have they done to you?" (Link - watch?v=yR4IPA9uqJk)**

* * *

To many citizens of the thriving city of Zootopia, it was a normal, October evening. The sun was glistening on the horizon, buildings cast shadows down on the asphalt and many mammels began to arrive home from work.

Well, almost every mammal.

Officer Judy Hopps, known as "Carrots" to her partner and "Hopps" to her comrades, rushed through the bustling streets. Many mammals gasped and leapt back as the tiny, grey figure shoved through them. The officer had a look of panic and fear written on her face, her lilac eyes wide and pupils small. Concern bubbled like tar in the depths of her stomach. Her heart pounded in her throat. Many thought she was in pursue of a criminal, but many also doubted said thought as she looked somewhat _distressed._

They were in fact correct as the officer was in distress.

She had just received a call from Chief Bogo that her partner, Nick, had been located after two weeks MIA.

Judy shut her eyes tightly as the memory of Bogo's call flooded her mind.

* * *

 _"Officer Hops here"_

 _"Judy, I've recieved word on Nick's location-"_

 _"You found him?!"_

 _Judy's eyes turned glassy as relief came over her. He had been found! Finally, he was back! She had been so worried-_

 _"Judy, listen"_

 _Bogo's sorrowful tone snapped her back to reality._

 _"Yes, sir?"_

 _Judy heard Bogo pause and inhale sharply before replying._

 _"He was found in a lab. His ears and paws were...cut off and replaced with mechanical ones. His teeth were pulled out, he isn't in a stable condition"_

 _Judy's heart stopped. Her frame swayed for a few moments before she took in an uneven breath._

 _"He...he's alive though, right?"_

 _Bogo paused again. Judy figured he was thinking of the right words to say to her._

 _"Yes..yes he is"_

 _"Alright Cheif, I'll be there as soon as possible"_

* * *

Judy shook her head as she continued to push through the bewildered crowd.

Nick.

* * *

Distress.

Confusion.

Pain.

Three of the many emotions Officer Nick Wilde was currently feeling.

His head buzzed. His emerald eyes opened for the first time in weeks. Or so he thought. They felt heavy, like he was about to fall asleep even though he had only awoken from a deep slumber.

But he was standing.

Nick's emerald eyes scanned his lower body. He was in a bloody hospital gown. His paws were replaced by metalic claws, blood dripping from the tips, and there were various wounds on his legs.

He felt like puking.

There was various black and white, black for predators and white for prey, body bags laid on out the floor. Each had a name tag clipped on.

The metalic fingers were bloody.

Nick's mind whirled as he paniced. _What had he done?!_

* * *

Judy followed behind Chief Bogo quietly, figeting with her fingers. Bogo had met her outside the lab and escorted her thorugh the dark corridors. Judy passed by various lab rooms with numbers and names printed onto the glass door. Judy felt her stomach clench as a stench of rotten bodies washed through her nostrils. She heard Bogo grunt in disgust. They stopped outside a door labeled _"TEST SUBJECT #5638, CODENAME FOX"_. Bogo glanced back at Judy with soft eyes, something he didn't do often. He stepped back and allowed Judy to reach the door. Judy felt his hoove rest on her shoulder in comfort.

She gripped the door nob and turned.

The door opened softly.

She gasped in horror.

There was Nick in a hospital gown drenched with blood. Various body bags laid out on the floor. His paws were replaced with metalic claws, dripping with blood. His eyes were bloodshot and tears rolled out. His thin figure swayed.

"What have they done to you..?"

* * *

 **ANNDD there we have it! First chapter down! What will happen next? Will Nick recover? Find out in the next chapter! Please R &R and please surport Neytirix! **


End file.
